User talk:MinecraftRogue
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Helmet page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Lol don't you wish there was a button that showed all the edits made by anonymous editors? That would help keep griefing down don't you think? Bobfish1100 (talk) 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Also good work on the wiki :D. Lol, the squids are ATTACKING!!! I still like to to go into the edit history, click prev for the edit before the griefing started and publish it. I like this way because it lets me fix alot of edits with one edit, but you could also just click undo starting from the top one. IRC Hey, I made an IRC channel for the wiki. If you don't know how to use one, look here. I'm hoping to eventually get this to replace all these article comments that flood the RC, so spread this thing around when you can. Happy editing! ----''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Categorization I had a suggestion given to me by Jguy that we should organize the pages of the wiki like they are organized in NEI. I think this is a really good idea, but will require some major editing and help from you guys. Do you think we should change the categorization or keep it like it is now? [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should have a single, standard page layout. 12:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that sounds like a good idea. NEI already categorizes the items in a certain order, so it might be better/easier if we did it the same way. The Exterminator < style="color:red;">Talk • • 22:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : That would be cool and everyone would know how to organize it!!! : Awesome Possum Craft (talk) 18:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome and useful feedback :) Congratulations Congrats mate on making it to admin ;) (which was kinda obvious that you would but still :D) Congratulations Man! You got the admin rank you deserved it finally someone can remove the pages that we don't need! CoolCain10 (talk) 19:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats MinecraftRogue! You deserve it buddy! Now we can finally get this show on the road! JeterNYY (talk) 02:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Firstly congratulations on becoming an admin! :) I'm glad that we now have an admin who is is active, and more importantly, passionate about the wiki! From now on all my tutorials will be added as a video link, and they will be at the bottom of the page. Keep up the great work, I'm sure that your appointment will be of great benefit to all that use the wiki! Many thanks, Rob. Thanks from a Newbie. Hi there. You left me a message, after I dropped a query on the black hole chest page. Just wanted to say sorry if I didn't adhere to policy, I wasn't quite aware of what I'm meant to do or not. As to your suggestion to create an account, I'll ask my boyfriend (this is his computer, can't just do it without permission.) Sorry if I caused any problems... just new to all this. And not quite sure what I'm doing, haha. Plus, its five a.m. so my brain's not working at full capacity, been a long night. I'll read up on how things are meant to go around here and see if I can't contribute something more useful / important than a random newbie query. Could you possibly head me in the right direction regarding posting policy etc? I'd like to be a good community member and do things right when (if) I get an account sorted. Thanks for being polite and understanding, instead of elitist as some people may do... its nice to see a helpful person with manners on the web! 04:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Rolling Machine Hi Rogue, Just thought I'd let you know that I got the Rolling Machine template set up and working. PS. I hope you like the logo :) Watson 777 (talk) 06:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) IRC Me and Watson are on JeterNYY (talk) 22:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on IRC at the mo. Watson 777 (talk) 11:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat That's cool. I think we will get more people in this chat then the irc. Watson 777 (talk) 15:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Newly-created admin program Hey Minecraft, I'm Brandon from Wikia's Community Support team. First and foremost, I just wanted to say that you, the rest of the admins, and your entire community here have done an amazing job with this wiki. You may not know it, but this wiki is one of our fastest growing wikis of 2012. That's a huge achievement and I hope you and your community are very proud of that—because you should be! One of my roles as a community manager here at Wikia is admin support, and I've been working to revamp our Admin Support Team into a better working program that can provide the most amount of value to the admins here at Wikia. We're preparing to roll out our revamp of this called the Admin Mentor Program, where the volunteer members of the program work as mentors to admins who sign up to participate. The mentorship allows these admins to gain more knowledge in wiki building and management skills that they would like to learn. As one of our fastest growers, I would like to extend an offer to you and the rest of your admin team to be part of the inaugural group of wikis that are mentored in the new program. This inaugural group is our trial period where we get a sense of how the program will work in practice and allow us to better tweak the program to suit the needs of admins. At the end we'll be able to collect feedback from the admins who participate so we can provide the best program possible. Would this be something you and your admins would be interested in? The best way to think about it is if there are things that you and the other admins would like to gain a greater understanding of, because, if there is, that will help the mentors if you do choose to be part of the program. If so, I'd love to hear from you and hear what you would like to learn. You can contact me here on your talk page, on my talk page, or at . I look forward to hearing back from you! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Projects? Hi there, I was redirected to you from Maoman. So now to my question... is there a 'projects' page? If so I had a couple of ideas for it, that would improve the wiki. Cacher97 (talk) 22:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) My current idea for a project was to make every possible article have an info box. Cacher97 (talk) 00:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) This :) Cacher97 (talk) 04:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I understand, also hence why I said, every possible article. Cacher97 (talk) 06:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I would have gone on.... But it was 2:30am for me. I was busy sleeping. Do you want to tell me here? Cacher97 (talk) 21:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) OK. Could I also have a reason? Cacher97 (talk) 21:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) What is your problem with having the info boxes? Cacher97 (talk) 01:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Forestry As it seems highly unlikely that forestry will be added back into tekkit, due to the violation of trust, and has been removed for quite a while now, do you think it's time to start removing the pages. Just a thought. Yutfgh (talk) 08:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC)